A Past Best Forgotten
by Miss-Scooty-pants
Summary: A young teenage mutant held captive for sixteen years is rescued by the X-men. Her past haunts her with each passing day, can Xavier save her from herself and the past that's coming back to haunt her or will the past catch up to her?
1. Chapter 1

For young Vesper pain had become a part of her everyday life her late parents had given her that name, but where she was from names weren't allowed because that meant that you were someone she was simply known as mutant 4725, she had been taught that she was nothing. Vesper had been born into the life of a lab rat, she had never been given the chance to see the outside world all she ever knew was the facility. Vesper lay in a corner of her small dark and dank cell as fresh tears streamed from her red and swollen eyes she lay remembering the day her life had changed for the worse, if that was possible. She and a few fellow captives decided that they were going to try to escape unfortunately their plan was foiled. Some were never seen again while others their screams of pain and agony sent chills down your spine as they rang throughout the halls. Vesper's pain was not to be of the physical variety but rather emotional and her prize was to witness the murder of her family. Despite the fact that she was being held back by two of the strongest guards at the facility she still attempted to break their hold. The last thing that she remembered was three loud gunshots, pain, and then slipping into a black oblivion. That had been almost a year ago and still her mind played it over like it had just happened yesterday. Vesper was one of the few that were kept alive at last count there was little more than two captive though their minds had drove them to end their suffering. Vesper lay on the cold concrete floor she would cry herself to sleep yet another night, silently she prayed for an end to all of this she had been left for dead but was too stubborn to give in _if anyone is there please help_ she prayed before closing her eyes.

Life at the Xavier mansion slowly but surely started to piece itself back together after recent tragic events. Night time had descended over the mansion allowing the children a break from their studies. Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the school was up in his office mulling over some much overdue paper work when he was hit by what seemed like an unseen force. It was a simple but powerful cry for help, no cry for help would ever go unanswered at Xavier's. After an hour of searching he roughly located the weakening cry for help to an abandoned military jail in Canada through Cerebro. Alerting the team they suited up and were ready for another mission. Being on the jet brought back bad memories for all but especially for their team leader Scott Summers, he still found it hard to be on the jet, their only focus was to rescue the young girl and bring her back to the mansion. None of them knew of the horrors that awaited them inside. The base was located just outside of the country in the province of Nova Scotia from the outside it looked dark and ominous. The team consisted of Logan, Scott, Storm, Kurt, Beast, Bobby and Rogue. Beast or better known as Hank McCoy stayed behind in the jet and proceeded to set up for the arrival of the young girl, after the death of Jean Grey he had taken over as the school's doctor.  
"Alright Storm, Logan you're with me. Kurt, Bobby and Rouge you three stick together." ordered Scott.  
If there was a distinctive smell to death it was defiantly lingering in the air for Logan being in a place like this brought back many unsettling memories for him. They stood outside the ominous facility the doors that once kept the horrors inside no longer were there. Stepping in front of the doors Cyclops directed a beam slicing through it as if it were butter.

The team of Kurt, Bobby and Rogue were sent to retrieve any of the files they were able to locate that pertained to young Vesper or anything else at the base. All they were able to scrounge up were a few very detailed journals of various experiments and the results and a rather large stack of files and a small leather box that was locked.  
"Oh my god, how could someone do this to another human?" Rogue asked clearly distraught.  
"People fear what they do not understand Rogue." Kurt's voice was filled with sadness and that knowledge came with experience.  
"Poor girl." at that Bobby pulled his girlfriend in close to him.  
They had come to get all they could there was nothing more they could do. Kurt grabbed a hold of both teens teleporting them back to the jet. Rogue took a seat near the front of the jet occasionally a sob would escape her. She knew the world was cruel but seeing the horrors written on paper seemed to make it all the worse. Hank quickly skimmed a journal on a small table what he saw made his blood boil. Hank would have his work cut out for him tonight between fixing up his patient and going through the files it was going to be a long night.

Logan stood still, one eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other as he sniffed hard at the air.

"Logan what is it?" Storm knew that he had picked up on something that they couldn't.  
"Blood and its fresh too." taking one last sniff he took off running down the corridor.  
"Logan get back here!" called Scott as he and Storm chased after him.  
Stopping at one particular cell door Logan began to slash at the hinges, but was pushed aside by Scott who directed a small beam at each hinge sending the door crashing to the floor with such a noise that it rang throughout the abandoned base. Inside of the small cell lay the young girl they had been sent to rescue fear was most evident in her eyes. Despite the fact that she had been chained to the floor and left to die Vesper managed to maneuver into the corner causing the metal to cut deeper into her ankles. Blasting the chains off the young mutant girl she moved further away from them if that was possible. Sensing her fear Logan carefully approached the young girl slowly not wanting to spook her anymore then what she was.  
"It's alright kid we ain't going to hurt you." upon not receiving a response he crouched down to her level Logan stuck his hand out for her to grab onto "Come on kid, you're safe now."  
Looking into his eyes somehow Vesper understood that he wasn't trying to trick her or anything. Slowly she reached a small shaky hand out and grabbed onto Logan's. Slowly he pulled her to her feet. Now that she was standing they all got a good look at her she looked to be no more than sixteen, her tiny frame shook with much force. The poor girl's body had been through hell and back, no sooner did she fall slump in Logan's arms. Gently he scooped her tiny fragile frame up and started back for the Black bird earning a look from both Scott and Storm.  
"Who knew he had a soft side?"  
"Shut it one-eye!" he growled as he purposely bumped into him in passing.  
Once inside of the X-jet Logan pushed past everyone and gently laid the girl down on a small cot in the back where Beast was waiting. Taking a quick look at her Hank took a few mental notes nothing that she was severely malnourished and had a number located on her wrist. Upon further examination it looked like it was burnt into the child's flesh.  
"I'll do my best for our young friend here, for now it is best if I had all the room I could get. You're in good hands now my dear." that said Hank started to patch his patient up. Only once did she wake up during the examination only to have Mr. McCoy sedate her as a precaution he didn't want her freaking out. Hank took pity upon the young child there was no logical reason for her to go through what she had.

Once back at the safety of the mansion Hank worked round the clock to repair the physical damage done to the young girl to the best of his ability. Ivs of various types had been hooked up to replenish fluids, multiple vials of blood had been drawn for testing purposes, the amount of stitches to close open wounds made him lose count. The Professor, Hank and Logan all sat around a table in the med lab.  
"Chuck I thought you said this kind of thing stopped!" growled Logan  
"As did I. Though I don't believe their acting under any Government direction... at least not anymore." Xavier responded casting a glace at the young girl that laid a few feet away  
"Those bastards did this to that kid under their own orders!" anger was most evident  
"I'm afraid so Logan." there was notable sadness in Xavier's words

The three of them started to pick up a file or two that had been brought back with them until the Professor looked over at the young teenager as her eyes fluttered open slowly, her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. _Where am I? Oh god... no... It's another lab I've been brought to a lab... no their going to kill me! _The Professor could hear the frantic thoughts that ran through the young mutant's head. Wheeling himself over to where her she lay she started to whimper as he got closer, her eyes began to dart around the room as she regained her focus despite being born in a lab there was something different about the way this one felt.

Hank moved one of his large hands to see how her wounds were healing, she was so frightened by the big blue man's appearance and his lab coat she quickly jumped off the table she was laying on ripping out the ivs that had been hooked up only to find herself pinned between the three men who stood before her and a dead end sinking to the floor she erected a highly electrical force field around herself zapping his hand in the process, the lights in the room began to flicker on and off, a few of the bulbs burst it was as if some unseen force was at work. Logan stood at the Prof's side his claws drawn at the ready. All Vesper could do was stare at the claws before her with wide eyes. _Where the hell am I what kind of place has __**us **__working on our own kind?_  
"Amazing" Hank said under his breath rubbing his hand.  
"Relax, my friend you're safe now." Xavier had a kind and warm smile on his face that seemed to be genuine. "Logan would you mind putting those away?"  
"You're lying!" the Professor shook his head no, her eyes were fixed on Hank McCoy who sported a long white lab coat.  
"No quite the opposite my dear, you've been brought to my school for the gifted. My name is Charles Xavier, I'd like to offer you a place to stay where you would be safe."  
"What do you get in return?" she sounded skeptical of the whole idea.  
"In return I would help you control your gift and give you a place to live. If you wouldn't mind Hank here should really take care of those wounds" he gestured towards the large blue man  
"You would do that for me? Why"  
"Vesper, not everyone is the same; there are people in this world who only wish to help."  
"Wait how do you know my name?" she asked  
"I will explain all in time for now I'll let you rest after our doctor Hank here takes care of you. Logan could you carry her over to a bed?"

Logan walked slowly over to her with his hands up to show her no ill will, her hand was bleeding rather badly careful not to come into contact with it he carried her over to a more comfortable bed. Hank felt sorry for the young girl she looked like a frightened child he worried about scaring her worse then what she already was. Hank slowly took a seat near the side of the bed and gently began to clean the fresh wounds she had expected for him to have hurt her but nothing of the sort came to be. Reinserting the iv's Hank set up fresh bags and hooked her up to a monitor before taking note of her current vital signs. Vesper quickly nodded off back to sleep Logan and the Professor had left leaving Hank who only was going to start reading the large stack of files that were slightly overflowing. Pouring himself a rather large cup of coffee he sat down in a chair that threatened to break under his weight and opened the first file and settled down to what was going to be another long night. Occasionally he would tear his eyes away when a slight whimper would escape her, at first it was only a slight noise but he grew concerned when she stared whimpering like a hurt animal Hank alerted the Professor before he gently tried to wake his patient.

"Vesper, wake up your having a bad dream it's ok just listen to my voice." She woke to no avail he stole a quick glance at the monitor he heart rate was slowly climbing whatever she was dreaming about truly bothered her the look on her face tore straight at his heart.

The Professor entered the med lab and wheeled himself over to where the young girl twisted about on the bed the whimpering had changed to a moaning placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he tried to wake her without using his powers Xavier had a strict code of ethics that he followed when it came to the use of his powers. Shaking her with slight force seemed to slightly bring her back to reality calmly the Professor called her name as if he was speaking to a child. Sighing the professor lightly pinched the inside of her arm she started to stir out of the fog rolling her head back and forth her eyes fluttered open closing quickly at the harsh light above noticing her discomfort Hank dimmed the lights and returned to read her vitals which remained slightly high but had stopped climbing. Picking up a stethoscope Hank placed it around his neck Vesper eyed him slightly but turned her attention to the professor as he spoke.

"Breathe and listen to the sound of my voice." Her breathing began to slow "Relax no one here is going to hurt you. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry" she looked down at her hands in shame

"You have nothing to apologize for my dear, Hank here is just going to check your vitals." She hesitated before nodding her head.

Hank instructed her to lean forward as he warmed the stethoscope before placing it on her back, she jerked forward slightly at the touch of fur. Her skin felt rather warm, slightly warmer than that of normal temperature helping her lay back in the bed Hank placed a hand on her forehead it too was warmer than normal. She shivered slightly as a chill went down her spine Hank left for a moment returning with a large blanket.  
"Sir, how did you know my name before?" she asked pulling the covers up closer to her  
"You see Vesper I'm what you call a telepath." He noticed her demeanor changed at learning that fact which worried him he had never seen a reaction like that before. He knew that the next few months were going to be long and hard for this young girl and he would do anything within his power to guide her through this. Xavier studied her face for a moment before continuing "If you'd allow me I'd like to place a shield around your mind I can block the nightmares temporarily." Vesper gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat _that would mean he'd be able to hurt you. Don't do it you don't know these people_ her conscious screamed at her. Vesper had never met a telepath that didn't try to harm her in anyway, but there was something different about the man in front of her he had a genuine calmness that seemed to radiate from him. "I have a strict code of ethics that I follow I'd never use my gift to harm you."

"Would it hurt?"

"No my dear I'm simply going to place a barrior around the part of your mind that's causing your nightmares"

"O—ok"

"I want you to close your eyes and relax your mind." His voice sounded like velvet "I'm not going to hurt you"

The Professor waited a few moments before setting to work, once inside her mind he went straight to business. Xavier calmly guided her through it just as he was placing the last barrior he could felt her concentrating on something with incredible will. Somehow she had learned to block part of her memory out from others but he could sense parts of it leaking out, his mind had merely brushed it and it was like some invisible force pushed him away from that part of her mind quickly he placed a shield around what she tried to keep at bay from him as discreetly as possible before he severed the connection. Vesper looked up at him with tearful eyes it was over in a flash, she pushed the tears back from where they came.

"Alright my dear why don't you rest for now. You're in the best hands" he said looking over at Hank who was preparing to run blood tests her temperature was up he needed to run test to be sure of what it was..

"Yes sir." She said being used to the rule of authority was to be addressed by as sir.

It wasn't long after the Professor had left that she fell into a dreamless sleep something that made her feel slightly safe.

Vesper was woken up by the morning's sun blinding her making her shield her eyes. When she fully woke up, she realized that she no longer was attached to an IV nor was she in the med lab down stairs, taking in her surroundings she found herself in a room by herself tucked into a large bed exploring the room a bit further she found a note in the bathroom with new clothes and toiletries, getting showered she locked the door behind her precautions had to be made still. Letting the hot water cascade over her body she felt her tired and sore muscles loosen. Shutting the water off she shivered as she reached of a towel and quickly dried off and got dressed in the clothes provided she was fashioned in a pair of black pants and a matching hoodie both adorned and gold X. Looking out the window she saw the most beautiful tree it looked perfect for sitting. She made her way out to the backyard careful not to run into anyone and sat under that magnificent oak tree, hiding from the summers' heat. She was enjoying the silence when out of nowhere appeared out of thin air what appeared to be a dark blue demon, scaring poor Vesper so much that it brought her to her feet ready for a fight causing her to try to create another shield but she still was rather weak at the moment.  
"Whoa, relax, I just saw that you were alone, you seemed like you needed a friend." said the dark blue mutant who was known as Night Crawler. He had a thick German accent when he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
"You're new here aren't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah"  
"I'm Kurt Wagner or Night Crawler."  
"I'm Vesper."  
"Ah, Evening, a beautiful name" Kurt could sense the girl's uneasiness "The Professor is a good guy he's helped a lot of people including yours truly." he said smiling.  
"He seems okay I guess." Vesper had a major problem trusting people which you couldn't blame her for.  
"You don't think you can trust him do you?"  
"Honestly?"  
Kurt only shook his head indicating yes.  
"No, I'm not really sure, I don't know if I can trust him. He seems to want to help me, but that's the thing no one can ever be sure if they can or cannot trust someone."  
Kurt swallowed his words nearly chocking on them, but he decided that he was going to go for it. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."  
Vesper didn't feel like being around anyone anymore well at least for the moment she didn't.  
"If you don't mind I think that I just want to be alone right now, so if anyone is looking for me I'll be up in my room." she said to Kurt who was hardly able to hear her words. _That's if I can find it!_  
She left the beautiful backyard and headed back up to her room. She sat down on the floor facing the window as tears rolled down her face she missed her family so much. She knew that she would never be able to hug them or ever hear their voices again; she was going through a tough time and everything was new territory to her. She remained seated on the floor remembering the many memories that she had with her family, but a knocking on the door interrupted her. It was the blue elf that she had just met.  
"Vesper are you coming to supper?" he called from out in the hallway.  
"No I'm ok." she said still sitting on the floor  
"You sure you're not going to come down?"  
Sitting on the floor her stomach began to talk for her, she really hadn't had a decent meal ever.  
"Maybe I will." she opened the door slightly  
"You okay Fraulin?" his question baffled her no one was supposed to care about her she was nothing.  
"What? Oh yeah, it's nothing. I'm sorry."  
Kurt felt sorry for the girl the Professor had explained to the staff and students what he had found out about her which really wasn't much. She hadn't met any of the students yet, something that she was about to face Kurt had made sure to bring her down after the majority of the children ate Xavier didn't want to end up putting too much stress on the young girl at once she had already been through enough. Walking down to the large room where they usually ate Kurt noticed a number on her wrist he didn't want to ask about it but it did bug him for he knew what it meant. Pushing open the doors to the large room Vesper saw that there were more people then she had thought there would be. It was mostly the adults and a few of the older children.  
"Everyone I'd like your attention, this is our newest student Vesper." the Professor introduced her, she felt awkward standing there  
"Uh hi." she said shyly not looking at anyone in particular.  
"Vesper after dinner I'd like to talk with you for a moment in my office."  
"Uh, did I do something?" she was worried he'd say yes  
"No, nothing like that I'd like to go over a few details about your staying here." there was visible relief in her appearance.  
Dinner quickly commenced Vesper hadn't seen anything like this before there was so much food that it was unbelievable. She had never seen that much food in her life. _Wow where did they get all of this?_ The Professor smirked at her comment being new here it was always over whelming for the student. She really didn't have very strong social skills it was something that was going to have to be worked on as well as a few other things. During her stay at the compound they rarely gave her food so she found it rather hard to stomach a few of the foods set out before her. The food felt so unusual it was like she had died and gone to heaven. She had never tasted food like this.

After supper had finished the Professor had called Vesper to his office. Inside the office were several of the staff members like Scott, Storm, Beast, Kurt and the man who had the claws. Knocking softy on the door before stepping inside she was quite caught off guard by everyone's presence.  
"Please take a seat Vesper. I'd like to introduce to you to the faculty." the Professor introduced everyone as Vesper took a seat by the door. The Professor made a mental note that her social skills were going need some working on that would come later.  
"Y-you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, there are a few details we have to go over such as your schooling." Vesper hung her head in complete shame she had never gotten the chance to go to school what little she knew she learned from her parents "It's alright we'll work that out, a few of the students were in the same situation as you are. Now I'd like to talk about your classes. Scott would be teaching you Math, Storm will be History, Logan will teach self-defense after you've recovered enough, Hank will be your Science teacher I will be teaching English, is there any other class you'd like to take?" all of this was coming at her so fast.  
"N-no." she decided until she _really_ knew these people she wouldn't get too chummy with them she was going to make it her mission to play keep a away from the big blue ape.  
"Alright, I'd like you to attend a sort of therapy session if you'd like to call it with our doctor Hank McCoy or myself." well there goes that idea out the window she thought to herself.  
Vesper sat there by the door she didn't like the sound of that at all at the lab they often did their own version of a "therapy" session every time that it was her turn she fought it like hell. The girl's thoughts were so unfocused and loud that he couldn't help but pick them up. Charles sat behind his desk he felt sorry for Vesper she had no one that she could turn to she was alone in a world that prosecuted you because you were different.  
"I can assure you that nothing like that would happen, you don't have to worry about that happening again you're safe here."  
"You." she wasn't going to let Hank near her no matter what. He had medical knowledge and frankly that scared her.  
"Alright, I'll keep that room as yours. I'd like to talk to our newest student alone for a moment." Charles waited till everyone left the room now it was just the two of them "Do you wish to talk about it?"  
"What?" a woman of few words.  
"There's something that you've been thinking about, I can feel it." Vesper realized that she had been but would he be able to help her?

"No sir."

"Please there is no need to call me sir, Professor is fine."

"Sorry." she hung her head and looked at the floor

"Tomorrow morning we'll start your sessions."

Vesper still did not fully trust everyone here. She was still unsure of both Xavier's and Hank's motives were they really there to help her or was it all just a ruse?


	2. Chapter 2

Having the bright morning's sun wake her up was something she was going to have to get use to. Being on the outside after being held for sixteen years made Vesper feel lost and alienated. She felt like she was a child again unaware of her surroundings. Vesper lay in bed enjoying the plushness of it this was something she could get use to, rolling out of bed she quickly got dressed gave a stretch and instantly she knew that was a mistake as she felt some of the stitches pop. Just as she turned around she was face to face with the other blue man she had met.

"Tut Mir Leid. Kitty and Jubilee were chasing me again; I'm still having trouble teleporting." He stopped to bamf back out when he noticed that her shirt was stained. "My dear you need to see Hank right away." With that Kurt wrapped his arms around her and teleported straight to the lab. Vesper immediately found the first place to sit, that was the first and last time she was going to do that, the room started to go sideways. Mr. McCoy looked up from the microscope he was working on upon seeing a very pale Vesper he focused his attention to the young girl.

"My stars and garters child what happened?" he inquired surveying the damage done. "Kurt could I have you put her on one of the beds?"

Hank began getting out medical supplies to re stitch the freshly opened wounds, every now and then he would glance over to make sure she was alright. Kurt gently helped Vesper up from where she was sitting and slowly eased her on to one of the beds. Setting up his tools he instructed Vesper to lay on her side with her back towards him, most of the bleeding had stopped but they still needed to be tended to. Hank tried his best to make it as quick and as painless as he could. The whole time Vesper had her eyes closed and her hand gripping the side of the bed she could feel her power starting to brew within her she couldn't hurt another person surely they would punisher her. Taking a deep breath she tried to slow her breathing, her mother had taught her breathing techniques to help get through what they did to you, Kurt noticed the girls discomfort and placed his hand on hers not as a romantic gesture but as his way of comforting the child.

"Alright my dear I'm all done." Hank pushed his tools aside and picked up a small cup with water and tried to get Vesper to take some meds her immune system was depleted causing her rate of healing to slow, upon seeing the pills she shook her head "It's this or I'll have to start an IV your immune system is severely depleted, these will help."

Sighing she gave in pulling herself into a half sitting half laying down position she hesitantly reached out and took the pills. Shrinking into her own little space she curled up and took them. Taking back the water Hank instructed her to lie down, he was going to make sure that she took it easy for the next few hours. Kurt excused himself from lab and left the doctor to finish up with his patient. Hank soon returned to his work after he'd clean up, occasionally he'd look up to see how she was doing. Vesper lay there on her side waiting for the meds to kick in she waited for that familiar blackness creep up, looking up at the clock she watched as it slowly ticked. Ten minutes went by and she was still awake. _Maybe these people really do want to help_ she thought loudly in her head so many times before pills meant that it was your turn closing her eyes Vesper drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Taking a well deserved break away from behind the microscope Beast went back to reading files, looking at the small stack of journals he searched for one in particular it was the one piece of information he was deliberately was avoiding reading. Sighing he picked up one of the black journals with the number the 4725 inscribed in gold he looked over at Vesper and saw that she had finally drifted off to sleep he sat down in a chair behind a oak desk and braced himself for the horrors that awaited inside. After about the second page Hank reached for a note pad and began taking notes. With each page he read he learned more about her, at the age of 8 her powers manifested after watching a young girl die and thus began her life as a lab rat. Within the pages contained detailed information about experiments performed and their results, after about two hours of reading Hank removed his glasses rubbing at the bridge of his nose he smiled when he saw that she was still asleep he felt sadness for the girl she had seen more horrors then what a child her age should see in a life time a knock at the door tore him away from his thoughts there at the doorway stood a young girl sporting long gloves and her hair was streaked white in the front.

"Mr. McCoy dinner is ready upstairs." She had a southern accent when she spoke

"Oh dear is it that time already?" it felt like he had just started back to work looking back Vesper he decided he'd wait for he didn't want to leave and have her wake up alone in a medical lab. "I'll be up in a while Rogue, thank you."

"How is she doing?" she asked stepping into the room Rogue hadn't really gotten to see the newest student up close, she had the most vibrant shade of natural red hair that rested comfortably on her shoulders. Her complexion was rather ghostly for she hadn't seen much of the outside world yet.

"She's drifted off a few hours ago, I can heal her physical wounds it's the other ones I'm worried about. She's been through so much I just wish I could help her more."

"I'll set aside two plates and bring them down later." Rogue gave him a smile and was off to join the rest of the school for dinner.

Hank sighed and went back to reading he thought that if anyone should know what she went through it should be the school's doctor reading only made his blood boil. Another hour or so went by before Rogue returned with two plates which he graciously took before she left again. Throwing the journal on the table it made a loud thump as it slid across the top and onto the floor he waited for any signs of stirring from the young girl but she was lost in slumber. Picking up the journal Hank collided with a small bookshelf sending various items crashing to the floor, the noise had woken Vesper up who was now confused and slightly disoriented. Searching the room she found that the noise had been caused by Beast, kicking himself for waking her Hank placed the smaller plate of food in front of her. Vesper pulled herself into a sitting position but winced when her back hit the bed ushering her to lean forward Hank placed a couple of pillows behind her back and gently eased her back down her body was still sore from years of abuse. Sitting at his work station he then noticed how blue her eyes really were even from the distance he was sitting it was like looking into the ocean.

"Sir… how long have I been here?" she asked poking at her food.

"Sir? Oh dear now I feel old." He joked picking up his drink "It's just after supper, classes are done for the day and the kids should be doing homework or studying."

"The Professor is going to—" she pushed the food aside and was ready to leave but Beast stopped her before she could even get off the bed he wasn't going to have her pop those stitches again

"I've already spoken to him and he's aware of what happened he'll see you tomorrow afternoon. For now eat and rest." Hank placed the food back in front of her and resumed eating.

The two of them sat in silence as they ate, Vesper still trying to get use to real food she simply picked at her food as she sat there. Despite being reminded several times that the lab was a safe place it still gave her a case of the wiggins it was like watching a child eat. Another half an hour went be before she pushed her food aside one final time Hank was actually surprised at how much she ate picking up her plate he placed it with his empty one. The door to the lab opened causing her to look up to see who it was, looking up it was the man who had woke her up the other night from her nightmare he had with him a notebook. Despite the fact that he wore glasses she could read the sadness on his face. He and Beast were talking about something she couldn't quite hear what they were saying both men made their way to where she sat unsure of what was happening.

"Alright you can go but take it easy I don't want to have to see you back down here. Mr. Summers here is going to go over what basics you know already." Hank said as he did one last inspection of his work.

Basics? What did he mean by that? Vesper walked behind Scott slightly keeping her distance the entire way to the library searching for a quiet place he noticed the look of anxiety in her eyes there wasn't really a quiet place in the room. Ushering her to follow him further down the hall he found one of the empty class rooms this would be the perfect place to talk about him teaching math. Sitting down on the edge of the desk Scott waited for her to take a seat, leaving one desk between them she sat down nerves a bit on edge.

"Have you had any type of schooling before?"

"Just what my parents taught me and one of the guards."

"What did your parents teach you?" he paused for a moment "Guard?"

She knew she had said too much there wasn't any way to take it back. There had been one guard that worked there for a short time before he simply disappeared she knew that someone had found out that he was helping the test subjects. When it was her turn for her so called therapy sessions he was the only one that was nice the whole time. Never once did he try to use her in ways she was too young to know about let alone experience. Occasionally a weekend pass would be handed out to one or two of the guards which meant that they could have anyone they wanted for that two day period there was something different about this guy he would often feed his weekend guest and try to educate them. He himself wasn't a mutant but for some reason he helped a few of them, was it out of guilt for what he had done or was he truly genuine? That had lasted only a short time one day he just seemed to disappear. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened to him. He could tell that it was a touchy subject with her; he explained to her that they would meet after normal classes had ended to begin her studies. Professor Xavier had felt that it would be best to have private teaching sessions rather than throwing her into a classroom setting right away he didn't want to overwhelm her right away. Scott handed her a small work book it was one of those beginner math ones. He instructed her to look it over and see what she knew. Scott felt slightly awkward he had never really had to teach this basic of math, he explained that it was alright if she had trouble with it just do what she could. Vesper reached out for the book not once did she look up the entire time she kept her head low enough that no eye contact could be made it was like she was ashamed of herself.

Parting ways she made her way through the halls and straight to her room, despite having just slept a few hours Vesper's eyes still felt heavy retreating to her room was her way of relaxing. Shutting the door quickly behind her as three voices began to grow louder she could hear their footsteps as they walked pass her door. Vespers' grew uncomfortable when dealing with more than a few people at once. The professor was exploring options in ways to help her in dealing with this. The breathing technique her late mother had taught her helped, but there were still accidents she was more terrified of having a slip up and seriously hurting someone. Or worse. Looking out her window she looked down over the grounds and watched as a group of kids played a game of soccer. Sadness washed over her like a dark wave. This is what she had missed never once did she ever get to experience being a kid let alone a human being. Her emotions were something that she didn't fully understand she had been brought up to believe that show no fear and never let them see you break. She had failed all she had done was show fear sinking down to the floor she sat there for a moment trying her hardest to not cry she wasn't going to completely let her family down, closing her eyes she pushed those tears away down deep and took a moment to herself. Composing herself she dusted herself off and looked out one last time before closing the blinds. Lying down on the bed she closed her eyes and tried to finish processing everything just seventy-two hours ago she had been left to die after they had disbanded their project and now here she was with all of these strangers trying to help her. To her none of this made any sense at all her only purpose was to be a lab rat now she was allowed to be a human being it was a new feeling, and it felt kinda good. She could tell that it was getting late and she knew tomorrow was going to be a rough one her session with the Professor was tomorrow, he had instructed her to come see him after she woke up. She was unsure about the whole therapy session usually they ended up giving her night terrors she didn't want to have to go through that again. Lying on her side she prayed that she was going to be able to get some sleep tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had come up early this morning as did Vesper, not many of the students were up at this hour, taking that to her advantage she headed out for her favorite spot out under the oak tree. She sat there and watched as the sun painted the sky until the court yard started to fill with students. Upon getting up she instantly bumped into a large mass making her stumble a bit. There before her stood the man who carried her out of sixteen years of hell. Vesper was a bit caught off guard she hadn't really expected to run into anyone, panic started to cloud her mind. _What if he's mad?_ She wondered in her head. Vesper took a few steps back and ducked her head, an older calmer voice greeted her as he spoke she felt herself slightly more at ease.

"Good morning Vesper, This is Logan he'll be teaching you defense once your healed a bit more. After breakfast we'll start your session." He wheeled himself over to where Logan stood who pulled out a cigar and held a match to it. "Logan I'll make good on my promise." Xavier felt a small wave of serenity coming from Vesper who was intently watching the flame burn until Logan waved it out.

Defeated again Logan put out his cigar and looked at Charles and knew the look on his face he had recognized it before. It meant that the wheels in the Professors mind were moving, he had potentially found a way of calming his student down should it be necessary. He was going to teach her to meditate by flame, which translated to Logan was going to teach her to do this. Logan had a tough approach in dealing with some of the students but he was going to have to take his time and patience with it this one. Xavier and Vesper continued on into the mansion leaving Logan behind.

"You're up rather early this morning. Did you sleep well?" Xavier stifled a yawn the best he could

"I'm not use to seeing the sun, Sir"

"If you're up to it I'd like to start our session." He noticed her move uncomfortably. "I won't be teaching today, so whenever you're ready." He didn't want to rush the young girl as he could feel the uneasiness radiating from her

"I—I guess now?" it came out more of a question that anything.

Xavier gave her a smile and a nod and the two of them were headed to his office, the halls were all quiet now as the students were just beginning classes for the day. The walk there seemed to take forever the halls of the Xavier mansion seemed to go on for miles. Closing the door behind her Vesper stood there until the Professor gestured for her to sit choosing the sofa she sat on the edge of the cushion. Professor Xavier let out a sigh before speaking.

"Relax; I don't want you to feel like you're being forced." Xavier came out from behind his desk but still gave Vesper some space between them "Hank says you should be healed in a couple weeks."

Vesper was now in a proper sitting position on the couch thoughts racing through her mind; this is not what she had in mind for a therapy session. She expected pain and suffering but there was none insight, this man really did seem to want to help her. He was a telepath so why wasn't he making her suffer like the other telepaths she had met? Xavier sat there with this saddened look on his face, this was going to be more work than he thought. She looked pleased at hearing that bit of news, after living like she had you learned quickly how long it takes your body to heal different types of wounds. He had to make it clear to his newest student that he wasn't going to use his powers to harm her.

"Vesper I am a telepath—"the look in her eye again changed at that word. _I never use my powers to harm, we're not all the same._

Vesper was caught off guard by the voice in her head, it was the calmest thing she ever felt touch her mind there was no anger or pain intended for her. Her only encounters with telepaths never did end well it always left her in pain both mental and physical pain. Her therapy sessions usually consisted of her having to watch her family be executed over and over. Vesper looked up at the Professor before speaking.

"You're the first one who hasn't hurt me." Her voice was just audible

"Vesper I never use my powers to harm people. Now I have had to use my powers against people but I never want to harm anyone." He paused to make sure she understood this "I believe you can control your powers and that control lies between your anger and the serenity you seek."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Shame was most evident when she spoke

"I will teach you to control your powers with time." He moved a bit closer "Would you allow me read your mind?"

"I'm scared." She admitted

He leaned forward and lit a small candle on the table in front of Vesper. His question sent warning bells off inside her head, her mind was conflicted. He was a telepath but he just said that he had no ill intentions.

"My child you have nothing to fear. I promise I will be discrete. Just relax and I want you to focus only on the flame in front of you, not on what I am doing."

He watched and waited as her focus switched from him to the flame. Vesper watched as the flame danced about on the wick there was something about watching it dance about she found calming. Maybe it was because the flame was free to move as it pleased something she longed for so long. Calmly saying her name Xavier made sure she was relaxed enough before setting to work. Placing his hands on either side of her head he reminded Vesper once more that there was nothing to fear before her memories came flooding to him. At first the memories hit him like a ton of bricks before he slowed them down enough to make sense of them. A young Vesper stood in a small crowded room she looked to be no more than eight years old she and her fellow captives all stood around in horror as they watched one of the guards step away from a small mass laying on the floor. It was one of the younger children that had been also born into this life. Vesper ran over to the body of a girl no more than five, she had spent quiet some time with the child and had grown rather close with her. Something inside her began to stir it was like nothing she had felt before suddenly the lights began to flicker off and on and several bulbs began to break. Several of the guards watched as Vesper began emitting sparks from her body, they had their newest lab rat the last thing she remembered was feeling a stab of a needle before fading into a sleep only to wake up in a small room filled with tons of devices that looked like they were for one purpose only. Pain. Before they started a collar like device was always placed on the victim, its purpose was to render its wearer powerless. A figure came out of the darkness with what looked like a branding iron but with four small numbers on the end, he ordered for her to be held down as he got closer young Vesper began to struggle against their hold three guards worked as a team to strap her down on the metal table she lay on. Instantly when the iron touched her wrist she screamed out in pain as it burned its mark into her flesh. The branding man looked at her with a smile on his face and whispered in her ear "Congratulations sweetheart, you've been selected as my weekend pass." He waited for the room to clear out before he placed a gag around the young girls' mouth he bent down once again. "I wouldn't want you screaming too much. When I'm done with you, you'll regret being a mutant."

_Please stop! _Pleaded a voice within Xavier's head at her wishes he severed his link between the two of them wiping his own tears away Xavier placed a hand on the sobbing and broken child's shoulder he took a moment to gather himself before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what you've gone through but I promise that will never happen here. Thank you for sharing that with me." He reached out to wipe the tears of his student away, Vesper just folded like a house of cards onto the couch, she mentally scolded herself for crying she had done enough of that already.

Xavier felt so much heart ache when he looked down at the broken child before him lifting her head and gently setting it back down on a pillow he then removed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her. He knew she just wanted to simply rest and rest she shall, slowly razing his hands he placed them back at the side of her head.

"No more please." She sunk further into the couch and wiped angrily at her face as a few stray tears ran down her face.

"Relax my child I only wish to strengthen the barrier around your mind, I want you to rest. We're done for now. I'm sorry for what you've gone through but know that you are safe here." Xavier was going to make sure that she wasn't going to be plagued by nasty dreams of the past the entire time Vesper was curled up in a ball on the couch she was mentally exhausted. Wiping away the last few stray tears Charles left her to fall into a deep slumber while he returned to grading papers. Occasionally he would steal a glance to make sure she still slumbered sighing he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. "What else are you hiding?" Charles knew that there was much more to this young girl's past.

The large door to his office opened and Beast started to call out for the Professor but stopped when he noticed the slumbering girl curled up into a ball for once she actually looked peaceful. It was Hank to speak first.

"Charles, I have no idea where to begin." He rubbed his hands over tired eyes as he sat down in a chair. "This poor girl has been through so much in her life it's a wonder how she survived it all."

"I agree but she's a strong one. I read her mind earlier I saw the horrors she's gone through, with time she'll adjust. Hank we have to make this one right." Xavier started to get choked up, he was thinking about Jean. He had lost one of his first students he was going to make sure that was never to happen again. He knew that the next few months were going to be a journey.

Hank showed Xavier his note pad it was at least ten pages filled with notes Beast had spent hours thumbing through all of the files, he warned the Professor that some of his notes were not for the faint at heart. Hank looked at Vesper as she slumbered on the couch she really did look like a child despite being six-teen years old. For some reason this one pulled at his heart there had been many kids that had passed through the halls of the mansion but for some reason his heart just went out to her. If he wanted to gain her trust he was going to let her come to him. Xavier had heard about these mutant testing facilities it was something that made both men's blood boil, never did they think they'd ever be able to rescue one.

"I take it your session took its toll on the young dear." He paused to examine the expression on his friends face "There's something you saw?"

"No quite the opposite there's something that she's learned over time how to block from people. She's suppressed part of something, my mind simply brushed it and I could feel the walls being built around it."

"What could she be trying to repress that it would require that much concentration to build shields like that?"

"I'm not sure, though I feel it won't be long before we find out"

A noise coming from the other room drew both men from their conversation, Vesper stirred momentarily on the couch and pulled herself into a ball again for once she was dreaming something that wasn't going to send her into a crying fit when she woke up. Vesper rolled over and faced the back of the couch wrapping the blanket around herself tightly she let out a small sigh before she nestled herself a spot on the couch. Satisfied that she was indeed still sleeping Hank pulled out a glass chess set and took his seat while the Professor joined his friend bringing over two cups of tea. They both needed a distraction from their mind and needed something else to focus on if for only a moment, both men felt tremendous sadness to know what Vesper had gone through.

Hours had passed by and it was now mid afternoon Xavier had left her only once and returned to read a book he would wait until she awoke he wanted to make sure she wouldn't become confused. Reading about five chapters in Charles looked over in time to see her slowly start to open her eyes, looking around she realized she was not in her room. Setting his book down he made his way over to where she tried to bring herself back to reality sitting up she rubbed at her eyes and looked around until her eyes fell on Xavier. She looked down at the floor and pulled the blanket up closer sighing she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sir were you ever afraid of your powers?" her voice was soft

"I was at first but I learned to control them. I promise if you let me I'll teach you to control your gift." Xavier chuckled as the young girl's stomach spoke for her. "Why don't we go down to the kitchen."

"Sir do you think I could someday see what the outside looks like. If I'm allowed." She hoped for his approval as she rose to her feet

"I think that would be a wonderful idea!"

Vesper had a look of surprise on her face she half expected him to deny her request excitement filled the young girl as they made their way down to the kitchen they made it just in time to join the adults for dinner. Vesper took a seat near a window she felt rather awkward eating with the adults. The large blue man placed a generous helping of food in front of her and sat on the other side of the counter he could see her shift uncomfortably in her seat as she began to eat she could feel eyes fall upon her noticing her discomfort Beast started chit chat about science and almost immediately people resumed eating. Looking up from her plate he gave her a smile to his surprise she shyly returned before devouring the rest of her plate. Resting against the wall Vesper let out a sigh she had never finished a meal before to her it was a rather weird feeling. The Professor decided that he'd wait till people had cleared out of the kitchen before he'd talk to Scott about taking Vesper on a drive.

"Scott."

"Yes professor?" he noticed Vesper still remained in her seat

"Tomorrow would you like to take Vesper on a drive?" his question seemed odd to Scott

"Um sure I should be free later in the day. Is there a reason in particular Professor?"

"I've never seen out there." Vesper slowly slid off her chair and stood fiddling with her hands behind her back.

Her request saddened him never had she seen the outside world something that until now he took for granted to him going for a drive or a walk was something he could just get up and do, Vesper never had that privilege until now. That night she would go to bed filled with excitement she wondered what it looked like out there tomorrow would be filled with many firsts.


	4. Chapter 4

Vesper lay awake staring at the ceiling sleep was not coming easily to her for she feared should she closed her eyes she was going to have to watch it all over again. Today was the day her wish was to be granted part of her was nervous and scared and part was as giddy as a school girl. Rolling over she looked at the clock it read 7:01 AM sighing she attempted to wipe away the exhaustion from her face she knew it was a waste of time she was due to be in the Professor's office at 8:00 AM, he'd be able to see right through it. Getting out of bed she shuffled over to the window and drew back the blinds to be greeted by another beautiful day. Her attention was turned towards the door as she heard the sound of students in the hallway Vesper had been lost in thought she knew that the Professor was either going to send her to see Hank or he was going to have to be in her head again neither option she cared for. She sat waiting on the edge of the bed waiting to just before 8 AM before making her way to the Professor's office for another session. He had promised this time wouldn't be so taxing on her knocking on the door she waited a moment before entering. The second she closed the door she cast a glance at the small table that had housed the candle today that spot was empty. Xavier looked up at his student right away he noticed the exhaustion that had taken hold of her body. He stopped his chair a few feet from where Vesper had sat down.

"Good morning Vesper how are we feeling this morning?" He obviously knew the answer

"Ok I guess. A bit tired I didn't sleep well last night" there was no point in lying to him

"Because of the nightmares?"

"I'm afraid" she quietly admitted

"We'll go see Hank after this to see if he can help with that. What happens in these nightmares?" he knew his question was going to make her a bit uneasy Vesper just sat there and shook her head "I can't begin to understand what you've gone through but I know that it takes someone with incredible strength to fight like you have."

"Sir will they ever stop?"

"With time my dear. You'll just have to trust me and with time I promise to help you through it" he thought it best to change the subject and would discuss options with Hank later. "Scott will be done teaching this afternoon to take you out." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"I'm a bit nervous, I don't know what to expect."

"That's to be expected you're safe with Scott he was one of my first students."Vesper looked down at her feet she could feel Xavier staring at her she was beginning to feel overwhelmed with everything that was coming at her she had expected to die like the rest but here she was brought in with nothing expected of her in return she was given proper medical attention, clothed, fed and given a roof over her head. She knew that little kindness existed in this world sometimes she just wanted to cry for years she had suffered and these people gave her a new start in life. There was no way she was going to be able to repay them her thoughts started racing again _Are they going to kick me out?_ "We certainly won't kick you out. Vesper I want you to start keeping a journal you'll find it might help"

"A journal… What's that for?" she had never kept a diary or journal like normal teenagers did so his request was puzzling to her

"It's a place to write down your thoughts, nightmares or anything else" he handed her a black leather bound journal

"Sir—er I mean Professor can I ask how did you find me? I mean I thought I was going to die alone."

"Through a machine called Cerebro it helps me locate mutants like yourself and Vesper you are never alone" he noticed her eyes began to grow heavy and could tell she was a bit run down he would explain what Cerebro was another time "Why don't we go see Hank?"

Down in the med lab Hank as per usual would be found working he currently was reading the results from Vesper's blood tests and found the beginnings of a viral infection the immune boosters that had been given to her were working but weren't quite strong enough to attack it properly he was going to have to start her on a round of antibiotics. The doors to the med lab slid open and Hank set down the file and came out from his table to greet them. He noticed that she was looking a bit run down he gestured for her to take up residence on one of the beds he wasn't going to start anymore ivs as he knew it would make her uneasy and didn't want to cause her stress instead he would end up having her take a few medications.

"Good morning, Vesper how are we today?" he inquired as he started gathering medications

"Ok" she felt rather uneasy she didn't want any more needles she already had a lifetime of those

"To what do I own the pleasure this visit?"

"Hank, is there anything you can do to help her sleep" Charles stopped his chair on the other side of the bed

"How long has this been going on?" he sat down on his favorite stool by her bed.

"Just last night" well since she got to the mansion, sometimes while she was at the base she would remain awake for days at a time afraid of the horrors of her mind

"What's been causing this?" he straightened his glasses

"I'm afraid… of the nightmares" she admitted

"Place this under your tongue and let it dissolve, then take these afterwards" he instructed handing her a small cup of water another filled with her antibiotics the first pills were an anti anxiety medication they weren't going to knock her out but it would help her relax Hank didn't want to sedate her. "You're body is trying to fight off a viral infection I'm going to have you rest for now."

"The shield I have around her mind now will only last a few days Hank, I could put a more concrete shield around her mind I'd be able to stop the nightmares." Vesper had wondered why he hadn't brought this up before but the realization that he would have to see more of her past quickly hit her. "I would only do so if you allowed me to but we'll save that conversation for another time, rest easy my friend" with that said both men left her to fall into a state of ease.

"Charles I really don't know how to treat her nightmares other then what we're already doing"

"What's your opinion as a doctor?" he only ever asked that when he himself was unsure

"I think it's a possible treatment, but her mind I think for some reason is constantly replaying the same nightmare. Charles it's almost like her mind is punishing herself for something. Has she spoken to you about them at all?"

"She wouldn't speak to me about it this morning I can only imagine they are linked to her past" he took a moment before pausing "I'd like for you to sit in on tomorrow's session to discuss how we can help her."

"I'd be honored to. I think she'll fit in just fine Charles we just have to give her time, if I ever got a hold of the people who did this to her…" he clenched his fist in anger

"I know Hank. She's a remarkable young woman to go through what she has at such a young age." both men looked over to where the young girl lay looking rather peaceful as the medication took its effect.

"Poor girl has seen so much darkness and death in her life. I found out that her family was killed only about a year ago though the hand writing is preventing me from finding out how."

"How many?" Hank knew what he meant

"Parents and a sister—younger"

"Should she be ready for Scott this afternoon?" Xavier knew that Vesper was excited deep down for her first time in seeing what the outside world was truly like

"As long as she rests for now I believe she should be fine." Charles glanced over at Vesper and saw that during their conversation she had drifted off to sleep

Vesper lay there quietly slumbering hours had passed by and it was now just after lunch time and classes had resumed, rolling her head to the side and then back again she slowly woke up and became awake of her surroundings pulling herself into a sitting position on the bed she looked around the room still slightly dazed until her eyes landed on the large blue mass who now noticed she had woke.

"Ah how are we feeling now my dear?" he had gone back into doctor mode.

"Better, sir."

"Good to hear. Would you mind rolling on your side I'd like to look at your stitches."

"Yes sir" she complied rolling over

Hank was ever so careful in gaining a look he didn't want to catch any of them on her shirt, lifting it up he inspected his work satisfied he let her roll back just as the doors to the med lab opened and in walked Scott "I believe you are free to go my dear."

"You still feeling up to going?" Scott asked

"Yes sir"

She slid off the bed and onto her feet she dare not stretch like last time instead she stood there for a moment before her body full woke and the two of them would take leave and made their way to the garage which housed many vehicles Vesper stood wide eyed at all that stood before her. Never had she seen anything like this before she wondered just how they could all afford it she had only been at the mansion for a short while but yet they had given her so much and nothing was wanted in return. Vesper and Scott climbed into a blue car not really sure where she should sit she decided on the back seat it felt spacious to her. Pulling out of the garage Vesper watched as they drove away from the mansion soon they were surrounded by trees he didn't want to take her into the heart of the city and overload her instead he was going to take her on a quiet drive and if she was feeling up to it a small boardwalk. Everything amazed her, the outside world was bright and beautiful it was nothing like she had pictured in her mind everything she ever knew was dark and drab there was so much to take in everything was breathtaking. Occasionally Scott would steal a glance in the rear view mirror just to make sure she was alright they had been driving for about an hour and still she had yet to say a word since they left the mansion her eyes were glued to the road she wanted to take in everything that she could. She wished she could share this moment with the rest of her family Vesper didn't quite know it yet but she was now part of a bigger family in due time she would come to realize this. Scott pulled the car into a small but nearly vacant parking lot that overlooked a look out Vesper looked out over the water she had never seen anything so vast in her life her eyes were filled with wonderment.

"Did you want to get out?"

"I-I'm allowed to?" she was given so much freedom

"Of course, come on we can go for a walk if you'd like."

Getting out of the car Vesper felt a bit stiff but she would let her body loosen itself up she was going to make sure that she wasn't going to return to the med lab. The two of them walked towards the boardwalk Vesper followed behind Scott but leaving enough space between to be in a comfort zone the fresh air felt great it felt almost clean. Walking down the boardwalk Scott stopped at one of his favorite spots to look out at. Vesper looked at Scott despite the fact she could not see his eyes she could see the sadness that hide beneath those ruby glasses it was a sadness that matched her own though she dare not ask. She leaned on the railing and looked out down into the water and was greeted by a small fish that had swam by she quickly looked up at Scott to see if he had noticed it too, he smiled at her reaction it was probably one of the only times he saw her smile, that smile quickly faded as they were joined by a younger gentleman causing her to move closer to Scott. He too looked out into the water it wasn't long before he spoke.

"Beautiful isn't?"

"Yeah it sure is." Scott eyed him cautiously

"What brings you two here on such a nice day" his words were very monotone there was something about him neither liked.

"First time in the city" he replied flatly

They stood there for a moment most of Scott's attention was turned to the stranger until Vesper began shifting uncomfortably in one spot she began rubbing her temple. Scoot placed a hand to her back and checked to make sure she was okay by the time he looked up the man had vanished. The pain she had felt had diminished she was now left with a numb feeling she wasn't quite sure what had happened but it felt like something had attacked the shields in her mind. Vesper wondered if it had been the mystery man and if so how did he know she had shields built?

"Are you alright, did you want to go back to the car?" they hadn't gone too far down the car was still in view

"Yes sir."

Scott took one last look around to see if he had truly vanished satisfied he was nowhere in sight they made their way back to the car Vesper kept her eyes down the entire walk back to the car. Something weird had gone on back there between the two of them something that had visibly upset her he would speak to the professor about this when he returned from seeing an old friend. Again she would take the back seat and never spoke a word until they returned to the safety of the mansion only to say thank you and retreat back to her room. At supper Vesper was very stand offish which Hank picked up on instantly. The Professor wasn't due back for another few hours, Vesper was still feeling a bit off but never mentioned anything to anyone this she was going to keep to herself. After supper Vesper went back to her room and sat down and glanced over at the desk where the journal sat sitting down she began to write.

_Saw the outside today Mr. Summers took me. I never realized what out there looked like. Sir seems sad about something. A strange man joined us I felt weird afterwards not sure if I should tell the Professor he might try reading my mind. I wish my family was here with me I feel alone._

She closed the journal and hid it under her mattress she wasn't going to take the chance someone could read it Vesper sighed and looked around the large room she felt so small in it. She still wasn't ready to join the rest of the students so she would spend the rest of the night in her room curling into a ball she drifted off to sleep. Tonight the moon hung brightly in the sky and bathed Vesper in a white light as she had left the blinds open she rolled onto her back and back into a ball she began clawing at the bed sheets her breathing became more erratic. The walls that had been placed to protect her from this onslaught of memories crumbled away causing a jumbled mess of memories to attack her. There was one memory that she managed to focus on as it did not fit with the others. It was of the man they had encountered yesterday it was him holding a hand to his temple right before she had felt different. Vesper's eyes shot open she took a moment before sitting up she tried her best to compose herself but it was no use she just sank to the floor and cried. Had the man done this to her? Why would he do such a thing? She had no idea what had happened to her composing herself she pulled herself to her feet and look at the clock it was almost 11:00 PM surely the Professor would be back by now she knew that if she wanted to get any sleep she was going to half to tell him what had happened if Scott hadn't already. Taking a chance she made her way to the Professor's office and knocked several time but received no answer sighing she made her way down to the common area and found that she was not alone, though it was not the Professor.

"Evening my dear" Hank spoke softly he noticed her eyes were red presumably from crying "Are you alright?"

"Um- I..I had a nightmare"

"The shield didn't work?" he moved down a bit on the couch and patted the empty cushion furthest away from him she accepted his invitation.

"Sir I don't think they're there anymore. "she hung her head avoiding eye contact now she had done it

"What do you mean not there?" her response baffled him a bit the Professor had said they would last a few days he scratched his head with the remote

"Something happened yesterday. I don't know what but there was this man and I started to feel weird." Scott had briefly spoken to him about this when the Professor had not yet returned now he was going to get her side of what happened he was careful not to push her away from him he needed for her to trust him he let her come to him on her own terms. "It felt like he attacked what the Professor had done, how would he know?"

"I'm not sure why don't you rest until Charles returns he should be back within the hour" his offer felt good to her but she was scared of what would happen "I'll be right here the entire time" he tried to reassure her. He laid a pillow down on the couch for her and pulled the blanket off the back she slowly lowered her head to the pillow "I'll wake you when the Professor comes home"

"Sir why does Mr. Summers seem sad?" her question was innocent enough

"You see a few months ago we all suffered a loss. Jean was Scott's wife."

She remained silent she felt horrible for asking her question she had no idea that was the case Vesper gulped down the fear that had built she was trying her hardest to not break down again she still felt uneasy around Hank she closed her eyes and gripped the blanket close to her almost like it would protect her. Slowly she drifted off into a light sleep nothing that would cause her to dream Hank resumed flipping through the channels until he too fell into a light slumber until the Professor had returned to wake his friend. He rubbed away the sleep that lingered and focused his attention to what was important he quietly got up careful not to disturb the slumbering girl and followed the Professor so they could talk. Hank explained everything he knew to the Professor he had been surprised to see her slumbering there next to him on the couch Charles was going to have to build up new walls for her it angered him that someone had done something to one of his students let alone that it had been her. Returning to Vesper they found her exactly the way they left her slumbering peacefully taking a seat Hank gently shook the girl out of her sleep she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings she realized the Professor had returned she knew what was to come of this.

"Whenever you're ready, Hank has told me what has happened can you tell me more about this man?" it was late and he didn't want to press things he would ask her again tomorrow for now another shield would be put into place tomorrow he would ask permission to read her mind.

"I- I don't know what happened."

"It's alright we'll talk about that tomorrow." He placed a hand to her temple and she braced herself for another memory but none came she looked up at the Professor he returned her gaze with a smile "Hank is going join us tomorrow to discuss how we can treat the nightmares. I won't do anything you don't want me to. It's late why don't we all get some rest and we'll talk in the morning?"

"Agreed" Hank got up and went off to bed not before saying good night

Vesper and the Professor parted ways tonight she would be able to get a good night's sleep she didn't have to get up early as Xavier said he would wake her tomorrow he knew her body was going to take full advantage of this. It wasn't long before Vesper was asleep today's events had tired her out needless to say her first outing was interesting. Her session tomorrow was going to be a long one she wasn't too keen on having Hank sitting in especially if the Professor was going to read her mind the less people that knew the better.

Authors note: So here is where I'd like you're input what would you like to see happen to Vesper in the upcoming chapters I plan on a scene with Logan and Vesper in the Danger Room In either next chapter or after that I haven't quite worked it in yet. I'm open to pretty much about anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Vesper soundly slumbered as the rain continued to assault the mansion, thunder rolled in the distance as Charles Xavier waited outside her door a moment before knocking he had kept his promise of letting her sleep in by now it was mid morning and he could no longer put off their session knocking again he received no answer. Slowly he opened the door calling her name careful not to disturb her, he found her curled up sound asleep her face was placid for once she wasn't being plagued by nightmares. Gently shaking her awake he waited for her to wake from her sleepy state he didn't want to spook her she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and realized someone was in front of her. She slightly jumped at the Professor just being there but then she had remember what he had said to her last night and was thankful for the sleep.

"Good morning how are we feeling today?" his words seemed genuine like he truly meant it

"Rested."

"Good to hear, would you like anything to eat before we start?"

"Yes, sir- sorry" it was going to be a hard habit to break

"No need to apologize, the students are in class right now, why don't we go to the kitchen see what we can find?"

Vesper quickly got dressed and rejoined the Professor she was now wearing a black hoodie that was one size too big and a pair of matching pants she nervously played with the ties to her hood she was a bit uneasy which Charles picked up on. He was still going to have to slowly work at things and not rush them as it would just overload Vesper and she didn't need that right now she was dealing with enough stuff as it was. The two of them made their way down to the kitchen only to find it empty to which she breathed a sigh of relief. There were still a few leftovers after breakfast the Professor quickly warmed a small plate up for her. She had quickly gained a love of bacon her stomach still found starchy foods like pancakes difficult. After eating most of what had been given to her they headed off to his office to talk about what happened yesterday Vesper looked around there was no sign of Hank, she took her regular spot and tucked her feet under it. The rain seemed like it grew heavier as the sound of thunder grew closer to the mansion.

"Hank will be joining us later to discuss how we can treat your nightmares, I apologize your first outing happened like that." He felt bad that he wasn't around earlier for her

"I don't know what happened."

"Can you tell me what you do remember?"

"Scott took me to a place and we went for a walk, we stopped and this guy was there" it was the first time she had used someone's first name "I started feeling uncomfortable and my head started to hurt."

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"Different. I felt numb. Sir why would he attack what you did?"

"That's what I'd like to know, would you allow me to see yesterday?" she really didn't fancy him in her head

"Would it help?" she tugged at a loose thread

"Most definitely, just focus on yesterday and calm your mind."

Vesper sat back against the couch and closed her eyes slowly she calmed herself to a state that would allow the Professor to see what happened. He placed his hands around her head and let the memories wash over him until he found what he was looking for, Scott and her stood looking out over the water as they were joined by a younger man he placed him at no more than thirty. He noticed how Scott became cautious of the man there was no immediate danger that seemed to come from him but he still felt wary of him. That's when he saw the same thing she had, the man held a hand up to his temple just before Vesper had started rubbing away at hers, he had indeed attacked her shields the Professor would try using Cerebro to track this mutant down later. He broke the connection and thanked her for showing him he thought he'd try pressing the subject one more time.

"Can you tell me about your nightmares?" he backed his chair up giving her a bit of space he knew it was a touchy subject

"They scare me" she avoided eye contact

"What happens?" he felt a wave of uneasiness come from her

"My past" she wasn't quite ready to divulge the contents of her nightmares but they would come to light soon enough find out whether she wanted them to or not she really didn't want anyone to know about her past she just wanted to forget everything and move on but it wasn't that simple. Sometimes the past just isn't ready to die. "I-I don't want to lose the memories of my family it's all I have."

"It would take considerable concentration but it could be done." Charles was powerful but still wanted to spare her as much pain as he could but that would be discussed with Hank "I'd like to talk to Hank about maybe seeing your powers in our danger room" she didn't like the sound of that "Not to worry the danger room is where we train" he paused a moment before continuing to speak "Come in Hank."

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he inquired as he opened the door

"Not at all, Hank I was wondering if we'd be able to put her powers to use in the danger room?"

"I'd like to take a look at those stitches first it's been a few days but I don't want you to overdo it, and only if you think you're ready."

"Well that's settled" the Professor turned his attention to his new student "The barrior I have placed around your mind will only last a few days I could place a more concrete one around your mind but it would required me to see your past. I'd be able to stop the nightmares" he tapped his head.

"I-I don't want to lose my family again" her words saddened Hank

"I believe I could leave the happy memories intact but it would be extremely taxing on you. I would have to sift through your memories."

"I think it would be best to do this in a place you feel comfortable" added Hank

"Can I think about it?"

"Most definitely my dear take as long as you need. If you'd allow Hank here to look at your stitches, if you'd like I can show you the danger room after he's done" he had hoped she would share more about the nightmares

"Yes, sir" she jumped into a standing position as thunder rang out over top of the mansion she had never experienced thunder and lightning before and frankly it frightened her a bit both men chuckled at her reaction

_Breathe and relax, it's alright this is what we call thunder and lightning you're safe inside_ a flash of lightning cast a vibrant blue in the room

_I don't like it_ she mentally spoke to the Professor she sat back down and was joined by Hank

Hank took a quick look at her back he nodded at the Professor, it was settled later she would have her powers tested. The Professor would make good on his offer to show her the danger room. Hank followed them down to the basement but departed when they passed the med lab as they continued on towards the danger room, Vesper stared at it open mouthed she had never seen a rooms big and empty before she stood wondering how they trained in here. Charles motioned for her to follow him into an elevator getting off they continued through a door, inside the room was filled with all kinds of controls and computers she had never seen anything like it before. He pressed a few buttons and was greeted by one of the computers which freaked out Vesper, he displayed a few of the different training programs showing her there was nothing to fear that she would be perfectly safe. She felt a bit uneasy about having to use her powers she was worried that she was going to lose control and hurt someone. Bringing her back up to the main level of the mansion he let her be free for the rest of the day until he'd send Logan to bring her down to the danger room later that day, for now the thunder seemed to have moved on. Vesper explored a bit here and there on the way back to her room, she had a lot of thinking to do she relished in the thought of not having nightmares anymore but of course it would come with a price. She was going to have to relive some memories including what she was keeping at bay from the Professor she knew he had the power to see but he was different from other telepaths he was allowing her to have freedom and choices something she had been denied for so long. What would they think of her once they knew? So many questions ran through her head. Vesper drew herself a quick bath careful not to get her stitches wet she was getting tired of her room there wasn't much for her to do really she was going to have to find something to keep her busy. Just as she finished getting dressed there was a loud knock on her door which made her jump she was hesitant to open the door but realized it was Logan when she caught the smell of cigar. She slowly opened the door and stood there not making eye contact with him she knew why he was here.

"Come on half pint" he waited for her to come into the hallway before leading the way to the danger room, she trailed behind him not saying a word her heart felt like it had leapt up into her throat she was a bit scared. Walking into the danger room she looked up into the control room and saw it was occupied by the Professor, Kurt, and Hank she looked up at Logan as the doors shut behind them. In the corner stood a practice dummy dressed in black.

"Alright Vesper I want you to relax and whenever you're ready I'd like you to try and create a force field."

"But—I've never done it on my own. I've only done it when I'm scared."

Logan stood there for a moment almost as if he was sizing her up he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled his attempt fell short as she only stood there with a puzzled look on her face "It was worth a shot" he shrugged up at the control booth.

Charles instructed her to calm her mind and focus her energy into the task at hand he knew she could do it she just needed to believe in herself. Logan stood aside he was only down there to make sure she was safe Vesper stood in the middle of the room and drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She began focusing her energy on creating a small force field around herself, slowly she had focused enough energy in creating one she felt that the Professor was helping keep it stable, he spoke within her head _Excellent now I'd like you to focus your energy towards the dummy_. She opened her eyes and turned to the dummy they had placed in the corner she narrowed her sight and let the force field slip away from her it slightly missed the target she hung her head in shame. Logan felt bad for her the monsters that had kept her would never have taught her about her powers he took a few steps towards her but backed off when he saw she moved back.

"You did great Vesper, you're only learning how to control your powers." Charles spoke there was no anger to his voice what so ever "Logan would you kindly escort Vesper back to her room, I'm sure you'd like to rest I'll check on you later."

"Come on half pint" there was that name again she looked up at the professor who only offered one of his famous smiles, she started to follow after him but stopped when she realized her energy had been placed into the force field Logan was there behind her to brace her as she tried again only to stagger a bit. Placing an arm under her knees he pulled her up and left the danger room as did Kurt.

"Her powers are so raw, I doubt she's had much use of her powers." Hank spoke as he turned to his friend

"That will be something we will have to work at. Have you found out anything more about her family?"

"The writing is too illegible to read the rest of that story will up to her to tell."

Vesper lay awake enjoying the warmth of her bed writing in her journal she was finding it a rather useful tool in which she was able to relay her thoughts and feelings down without having to talk to someone. She could write down her past and the journal would not pass judgment on her, something she worried about. There were reasons she didn't divulge into her past much but she knew that sooner or later she was going to have to get over that, the Professor was going to inquire about it at some point. A soft knock and that soothing voice called out to her before the door slowly opened to reveal Charles who as per usual had a smile on his face. Vesper was starting to slowly come around to the new things around her, she was finally granted the one thing she had wished for the chance to have a normal life. It wasn't her fault that she had been born into her former life.  
"How are we feeling now? You did great earlier today, I'm proud of how far you've come along." he was now about 5 feet away from her bed Vesper pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I've never been really allowed to use my powers, I'm still kinda scare of them"

"I promise to help you understand them. I'd like for you to try something for me" he produced a small light bulb "I'd like for you to focus some of your energy into lighting this blub."

"I can try." She took the bulb from him unsure if she could even do it.

Vesper closed her eyes and took a deep breath and focused on putting her energy in the middle of the bulb she opened her eyes when she could hear a slight buzzing noise, the filament started to glow an orange color she focused harder on getting it to light, she found it a bit difficult to hold it without having the Professor helping. She looked up at her mentor who was smiling at her.

"Very good, now I'd like to see if you can switch it on and off."

His request worried her as she was having a hard enough time keeping it stable and now he was asking her to push her powers even more she closed her eyes and imagined the light turning on and off she opened one eye just in time to watch the bulb burst, she let out a small scream, part of her mind was focused on something else. Vesper hung her head she wanted so badly to fulfill his request she waited for her punishment, would he be more lenient then the guards? Xavier couldn't help but pick up on her worries he moved closer to her bedside and removed her shards of glass from the bed setting the remnants on the bedside table as she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She hoped it would help her situation

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm quite proud of you proud it took concentration to keep your powers focused."

"You're not mad at me? It's my fault, it's always our fault."

"My dear you'll never be treated like that ever again here. None of what happened to you before is your fault no matter what anyone tells you" he gently cupped her face to empathize his point.

That wasn't right though, _how could that be?_ she thought to herself. It had always been her fault and now she was being told otherwise it just didn't make any scence to her. "But it's my fault." she whispered breaking down.

"What did those monsters tell you?" he let his anger towards them slip something he didn't let happen often

"It's my fault their dead." She finally admitted out loud and that's all it took to break it all down, she just crumbled onto the bed and cried her heart out

Charles was floored by her response he had not expected a reaction like this from her and frankly it only angered him more to learn that they had blamed her for her parents death he would have to have a serious talk with Hank as soon as he took care of Vesper, he alerted Hank mentally that he would be down to see him soon enough, he turned his attention to the broken child before him she was going to make herself sick if she didn't calm down he didn't see that coming anytime soon.

"Vesper I want you to focus on my voice, I need you to calm yourself. Just listen to the sound of my voice and take deep slow breathes. Calm your mind Vesper"

It simply was no use the gates that held back her tears came crashing down there was nothing she could do but cry, Charles' heart went out to the young girl he had no idea the amount of guilt she had been carrying and now it was all laid out before him to see. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder she only slightly reacted to his touch, it was no use she was too hysterical at this point he was going to have to calm her himself, slowly she began to feel herself stop crying only to remain in a crumpled heap on the bed rubbing her back he made sure she had regained her composure before speaking.

"I'm sorry I had to do that forgive me. Is that what your nightmares are about, what you've been shielding from me?" he waited for her answer "Vesper you have to trust me, I made a promise to you and I fully intend on keeping it."

"Yes."

"Look at me that was not your fault, none of that was your fault understand?"

"I-I miss them so much" she rubbed at her eyes as tears threatened to fall again

"I know my dear, it will get better with time. I'm going to let you rest for now if you need anything don't hesitate to call" he said tapping his head as he turned to leave

"I-I don't want to be alone" she admitted

"Alright, I'll stay until you fall asleep, it's alright I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Would you allow me to place a shield around _that_ part of your memories?" he wasn't going into poke around or anything

She looked up him briefly only to nod her head yes and resume her position he would wait until she drifted off on her own before going to see Hank, she remained facing the Professor and closed her eyes the poor girl had exhausted herself it wouldn't take long for her to pass out from it either, making sure she had truly fallen asleep he tucked her in and turned the bedside lamp on before leaving to discuss this new revelation.

Hank was down in the med lab preparing two cups of tea as the doors slid open Charles entered with a disconcerting look on his face Hank knew that what he came down to talk about was not good. Hank sat down setting both cups down he searched his friends face for any hint of what had just transpired but came up empty handed he took a seat and braced himself.

"How long ago did you say her family died?" he inquired running a hand over his face, Hank rummaged through his notes

"Almost a year."

"Long time to carry such guilt" he spoke mostly to himself

"Charles?"

"She's headed down a long road. Hank, they blamed her for their deaths"

"That a lot of weight for someone so young to carry around. Did she say how?" his anger he tried to hide but he knew it was no use

"The answer to that will come in time, I had to use my powers to calm her I fear her trauma runs deeper then we had thought." Xavier could have used his powers to find out but he respected her too much to do that to her.

"I can heal her physical wounds but I am helpless otherwise."

"I know, I know" he took a sip of his tea before continuing "The road to recovery will be a hard one to travel, her healing will be a slow process"

"It's amazing how cruel the human race can be."

"I just hope she doesn't shut down after breaking down like that."

"A game of chess?" Hank switched the subject there was nothing more that could be done for her at the moment, Charles accepted his offer the two would remain playing until the Professor retired for the night.

Hank was now standing in front of the open fridge he had come up looking for a midnight snack he began making himself a sandwich he looked up at the sound of the door slowly creaking open to reveal Vesper who stood there almost as if she were caught she hadn't expected for anyone to be down here at this hour. She quietly shuffled inside she had come down for a drink and for the fact she couldn't sleep as she had sleep all afternoon after breaking down Hank greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good evening Vesper, well I guess its morning now" he chuckled to himself "Hungry? I could make you something."

"Thirsty."

Hank got up and started rummaging through the cupboard he was looking for something in particular, something that all of the children had when they couldn't sleep. Hot chocolate. Setting two mugs aside to cool down he asked for her to follow him she was unsure if she should but obeyed his orders anyways she felt rather uneasy about this and that feeling grew even more intense when they neared the med lab _why am I back here, he's going to do something_ Vesper remained a bit on edge as the doors closed behind her this was the last place she wanted to be. Hank went over to a small filing cabinet and motioned for her to come over, she slowly walked over and stopped just out of his reach should he try anything he proceeded to open the bottom drawer which to her surprise was filled with stuffed animals of various types and sizes. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face she had never been allowed such a thing Hank gestured for her to pick one. She began digging through the drawer and came to a stop on a bat that was covered with small white stars and a small light bulb in the corner of a one wing he smiled at her choice Hank pressed the little light bulb and the stars began to change colors before her eyes, she had never seen such a thing before she stood there with a slight smile on her face.

"You want that one?" she shook her head yes in response "Why don't we go have that hot chocolate?"

Hank bent back down to close the drawer he ended up almost colliding with the book case again, he paused for a moment and noticed it stuck out a few more inches taking a look behind it he saw that a box he fallen and was wedged between. Upon further examination he realized it to be the one that had been brought back it must have fallen the first time he had collided with it Hank placed it on his desk he would return to it later. The entire trip back to the kitchen Vesper clung to her new friend taking her seat by the window Hank set her mug in front of her she stuck her finger tip in she judged that it was drinkable by now. She took a small sip unsure if she was even going to like this thing called hot chocolate, she had never tasted something to delicious in her life everything she tried was a new experience. Finishing her mug she rested against the wall Beast placed the two mugs in the sink he would tend to them in the morning.

"Do you think he can do it?" her question totally caught him off guard

"The Professor?" he leaned against the counter facing her

"I don't want the nightmares anymore"

"My dear, Charles is a very powerful telepath, he'll help you in any way he can. It's pretty late why don't you try and get some sleep."

He was right it was late and the Professor probably was going to want to talk again at some point nodding her head she grabbed her new friend and headed off to bed stopping short of the kitchen door she thanked him for the bat and left. Looking at the clock he decided it be best to retire as well shutting the light off he made his way to his room a place he hadn't been in recent days the leather box would have to wait until morning.

AN: So you wanted a scene with Vesper and the Professor there you have it. I felt she needed to have a major breaking point in this chapter and the Professor needed to be part of it. So what would you like to see in that box? I'd like to hear some different ideas and view points.


End file.
